


Please Forget To Fall Down

by leviathaneren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Hurt, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, Panic! at the disco reference, dying, eren dies and levi cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathaneren/pseuds/leviathaneren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren falls.</p><p> Not in the way that angels do, most of the time- He does not become less worthy, like his mother once told him it happened to angels that fell- he gets hit, stumbles, and comes down onto his ass.</p><p>He falls in a literal sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Forget To Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> so i always write angst for some reason????? I'm sorry. I actually wrote this a whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiile back, but just now decided to post it after i found it in my folder lol  
> Levi is singing [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zouSojyIi94) song, and the version I believe you should listen to while reading is [this one,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FmZqvoZFQGw) because it's the acoustic and wow, who needs a heart, anyway, am i right?~~~  
> (also, the title is from it!)  
> back to the point, Enjoy!!!

Eren falls. Not in the way that angels do, most of the time- He doesn't become less worthy, like his mother once told him it happened to angels that fell- he gets hit, stumbles, and comes down onto his ass.

He falls in a literal sense.

The Titan who hit him stumbles back, too, eyes bleeding out from the blades stuck in them and head falling off from the sheer force with which Levi had hit it, killing it- because that was the rule, ever since the 57th expedition: if you killed part of Levi’s squad he will come and kill you, too, no matter who or what you were.

And that was what he was doing.

Dying.

Eren- Humanity’s last Hope, was dying.

 The second his back hits the ground beneath his feet, his whole world goes silent; his uniform is ripped on the middle, missing the lower half, with the angry red colour of his human body and the less insistent pearl white of his titan trying to regenerate staining the pure fabric slowly, but steadily.

He wouldn’t be able to regenerate in time, and Levi knew that.

Levi is at his side before he can register what happened.  

Some of the other soldiers stop and stare at the fallen body, so small and weak in a patch of grass with the Rouge Titan slowly disintegrating a few feet away.

Mouths open, sad eyes, and a single word wilting like a prayer that was repeated too many times on cracked, fading lips;

_“Eren.”_

He was too young. Barely turned twenty-one, and he still had so many things to look forward to- his wedding, the day humanity wins over the titans, the smells and colours of an undiscovered world outside of the walls that caged them, the feeling of utter _freedom_ and the victory only a soldier can know of.

It wasn’t fair, and everyone knew that.

Eren’s eyes were slowly losing their colour, it melting away in a steady stream down the side of his head in the form of a red, thick liquid and vapour. Levi’s thoughts are running at a thousand miles per second, asking incoherent things like _why_ and _how_ and _when._

Speaking of, he was cradling Eren’s head on his lap with both his hands and holding Eren’s hair tightly, teeth pushing against each other while he tried to hide the tears and emotion behind his hair and a mask of indifference.

_“Eren.”_

The broken sound of a voice that was otherwise deep and emotionless was a pitiful sound to hear, and Eren knew that. It made his heart shrink tightly into itself, but that may be the blood loss talking- he didn’t know, and if he was being honest with himself, he didn’t want to.

The silence stretched out long, and the same prayer was heard- more insistent, this time, and verging on desperate instead of hopeless.

_“Eren!”_

He smiled painfully- opened his eyes a little, looking into the grey orbs that told him everything and nothing at the same time, the grey orbs that he loved and was so familiar with, orbs that he could drown in- a colour of renewed grace, a colour that was (and _has been_ , since they first met) taking him away faster than his bleeding wound.

“Hey, Levi.”

Levi frowned down at him, pain carved into the tilt of his head and furrow of his brow, both insignificant beneath the shimmer of tears in his sclera.

“Eren.”

Eren laughs, the action turning into a cough fit that looked agonizing in every way and made blood splatter all over the cleanest parts of his uniform.

“If you keep on saying that, you will wear down my name,”

His voice was croaky and cracked, with a hint of blood on the edges- but he made Levi laugh, just a little, and it was all worth the pain.

“Oh, Eren.”

He glared playfully, even if it looked pitiful.

Levi laughed sheepishly, a sound that was devoid of emotion but held everything he wanted to say- “I’m sorry,”

Eren smiles, and coughs, and there’s blood running down his chin, now, not just tiny specks- but he looks up anyways, with teary eyes and a broken smile that could devastate a nation, and says, “I love you, Levi. And I’m sorry- I’m sorry for everything.”

Levi wipes away the blood, eyes closing and creating a constellation of tears on his lashes. “No, Eren. Eren, please- don’t. You can’t leave me, not now. Please.”

He smiles, the sadness on the action making him feel drained. “I won’t, Levi- I promise, I will never.” He gasps silently, whimpering. “C-Levi… Levi…. Levi, would you sing-  would you do me a favour?”

He takes a deep breath, and smiles down at him- tiny, and human, and it breaks Eren’s heart. Levi lets it out shakily, and opens his eyes.

“Of course I will.”

Eren smiles warmly, burying his nose in the crook of the back of Levi’s knee for a second, then looking back up at him slowly, lifting his arm- with quite a strain, and a shaky stance- and rests his hand lovingly on Levi’s left cheek, running his thumb in an adoring manner over his pale cheekbone.

“Sing me to sleep, Levi,”

Levi lets go of Eren’s hair, putting his hand over Eren’s.  

“Alright, Eren. Okay.”

And with a sigh, Levi opens his mouth and starts to sing, voice wavering over the syllables and breaking on the most random parts.

_“If all our life is but a dream, fantastic posing greed then we should feed our jewellery to the sea,”_

Mikasa- Mikasa, and Armin, and Jean smile at the words, singing quietly under their breaths as of to not disturb the essence of the moment- To not disturb the seemingly endless silence that had fallen over the whole cosmos.

_“For diamonds do appear to be just like broken glass to me,”_

Eren’s eyes were slowly closing, his skin losing the warm caramel glow it normally held- like a leaf in the eve of autumn, still fresh but withering.

Levi knew it was time, but it didn’t make things easier.

But he kept on singing, anyways.

_“And then she said she can’t believe- Genius only comes along in storms of fable, foreign tongues,”_

Eren was starting to breathe heavily- his lungs, his human lungs were struggling for the air that was right in front of them, but so far away; his lips, chapped and blood-stained struggled to form words that would fall on awaiting ears, and the pool of blood and water and destroyed hopes beneath himself swallowed him, stained him, pulled him in.

“I love you, Levi. And I _am_ sorry.”

His voice was broken, and silent, and Levi finally broke- he sobbed, he screamed the moment Eren’s hand slipped from his grasp and fell wetly on his own chest- he cried, and his tears fell on Eren’s cheeks and over his closed eyes- but he finished the song, he finished it with a quiet _Drawn to the ones who never yawn;_ and his voice was numb, his newfound will felt dull; his heart and his mind and his entire _world_ caved in, collapsing in on itself and burying his conscience under the ashes and life and wasted ink that was Eren. He couldn’t help it; he didn’t care if everyone was staring at him, if the titans were still roaming around him.

He didn’t care that being seated there was the most stupid thing he could have ever thought of doing, since at any given moment a titan could come and swallow him and what’s left of Eren whole, but he still stayed there; he still cradled Eren’s now lifeless body as he felt like if he had just lost a very important part of himself.

Because, in a way, he did.

And his comrades cried, too, crying silent tears at the fact that Humanity’s last Hope has been killed and probably taken Humanity’s Strongest with him, too. Mikasa, and Armin, and even Jean were shedding tears and sobbing and falling apart, slowly, like if they were a mere house of cards and Eren’s sudden (surprising) and unpredicted death was a strong gust of wind that took everything with it.

But of all the saddened cries and outraged screams, Levi’s silent wails were the loudest, and his pain was the most painful.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are taken into my heart and kept in a warm, special place there (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) 
> 
> ((also kudos for whoever caught the fall out boy reference))


End file.
